


Neat Freak

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cleanliness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Neat Freak

Clint is a neat freak.  
It helps him think.  
The chaos of dirt,  
Reminds him of his childhood,  
When everything was in a disarray.  
Clint can't stand disorganization  
He needs everything organized.  
It is a part of his military training.   
His need for Cleanliness,  
Is border lining OCD.  
Clint also organizes SHIED's gym.  
He cleans his desk daily.  
He cleans his weapons daily.  
He cant live without being Clean.


End file.
